The Crazy Life of a Halfa
by Zinnia99
Summary: Read to find out what happens in the crazy life of our favorite Halfa and his friends. See what Danny, his friends, enemies,and family have to say in the craziest chatroom in Amity Park yet. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** My updating on this should be more consistent. I will try to update this at least once a month. My chapters will range from about 900 words to about 1500 words, unless I get in a super happy writing mood, and actually have time, then they will be longer. I have read some of these, and I have decided to try it. If you have any suggestions or ideas for this, Please leave them in a review or PM me.

**Smiley (: : ** Zinnia99 is back with a new story. Its revolves around the lives of Tucker, Sam, and Danny. She will be working on this on the side.

**Special Thanks to princessbinas who has revised this for me**.

**Disclaimer:** Zinnia99 does not own Danny Phantom or its characters, Youtube, The Tell-Tale Heart, Valentine's Day, and fruit. Zinnia99 DOES own the ideas of this story.

* * *

Danny logged on. Sam logged on. Tucker logged on. Jazz logged on.

"Hey everyone.", Danny typed.

"Hi.", Sam typed.

"What's up?", Tucker typed.

"You won't believe what Danny did the other day.", Jazz typed.

"What did he do?", Tucker typed.

"He wanted cookies, so he made them himself. Let's just say there was a hole in the wall.", Jazz typed.

"How did he get a hole in the wall?", Sam typed.

"That's what I'm wondering about.", Jazz typed.

"Ok, its not my fault 3 ghosts wanted to attack one after another while the cookies were baking.", Danny typed.

"Its called turning off the oven, Genius.", Tucker typed.

"This is why you are called The Clueless One.", Sam typed.

"Whatever, this is why the town doesn't have ghosts running around.", Danny typed.

"Burrrrnnnn! Do you need some ice for the burn Sam? I'll be glad to bring you some.", Tucker typed.

"I suggest you stay home or else you'll need the hospital for when I'm done with you.", Sam typed.

"Burrrrrnnnnn! Do you need Frostbite for that burn Tucker?", Danny typed.

"Nooo! Not the hospital, that is the most evil place on Earth. You are only saying that because you two are lovebirds anyway.", Tucker typed.

"We're not lovebirds!", Danny and Sam typed.

"Tucker you need help. Anyways, I'm sure there are many more places that are worst than a hospital. Bye, I need to study for my test tomorrow.", Jazz typed.

Jazz logged off.

* * *

Danny logged on. Sam logged on. Tucker logged on.

"Remember what happened today in class?", Danny typed.

"Yeah. Why?", Sam typed.

"Tucker wasn't there so he doesn't know.", Danny typed.

"What happened?", Tucker typed.

"Ok, so I'm doing the stick dance in P.E. right? When I am done jumping for my turn, these 2 guys walk by and they both had haircuts", Danny typed.

"Not this again.", Sam typed.

"Yes, this again.", Danny typed.

"OK. So what happened?", Tucker typed.

"Oh yeah. After about 5 minutes I turn to Sam and then I ask her 'Is it me, or did a lot of guys get haircuts?' ", Danny typed.

"Really? This is it?", Tucker typed.

"No. After that I turn around and notice 3 other guys with haircuts, who just so happen to have at least 1 class with me. I then ask Sam 'Did I just not notice all of these haircuts or what?' ", Danny typed.

"I said 'You need to get a life if you are worried about other people's haircuts.' ", Sam typed.

"OK, now that was funny.", Tucker typed.

Sam logged off. Danny logged off. Tucker logged off.

* * *

Danny logged on. Sam logged on. Tucker logged on. Valerie logged on.

"Hi.", Danny typed.

"3…..2…1…. and…", Tucker typed.

"DOYOULIKECHOCOLATE?IDO! .CHOCOLATERUSHESAREAWESOME!", Danny typed.

"Ummmm. Tucker, what happened to Danny? He is usually sensible, now he is ummm sugar rushed?", Valerie typed.

"TUCKER! How many times do I have to tell you not to give Danny that much chocolate?", Sam typed.

"A lot? I wanted to have some fun, and he's the one who bought it.", Tucker typed.

"Why didn't you stop him?", Valerie typed.

"Or have him buy less?", Sam typed.

"He said he would give me some.", Tucker typed.

"Did that work out or not?", Valerie typed.

"Let me guess. It didn't work out for you, huh?", Sam typed.

"Nope, not at all.", Tucker typed.

"What made you think he would give you some? You know how Danny gets about chocolate.", Valerie typed.

"He promised this time.", Tucker typed.

"This happens every time, Tucker. He promises, but then he is uncontrollable. What time is it now?", Sam typed.

"This is the 121st time Tucker's fell for it. I wonder how he manages to keep falling for it. Danny's the Clueless One, so that must make Tucker the Dumb One.", Valerie typed.

"Nice one, Valerie. See, this is why girls are better than guys. We can be funny without being gross.", Sam typed.

"FVMKVFG MFFG,JCVNEVTHGEUGUIERGHERHGRUNGHU GEGERIGOJERIGJERGIREJGIOTJHG VMV TJFEVMEMRHGTIGDKDSODJSFKJBDI GHEKV IVGFIGVNHDFGFYVIUHJFGNDVGDFH GDFIGHDFGHDFGDFHDFNHGDFUSDJF DKFDUJFNDSN CN CGISUGHKJGNV TER.", Danny typed.

"Oh no. he is in sugar overload mode.", Tucker typed.

"How much chocolate did he actually buy?", Sam typed.

"He bought 2 bars from this little girl.", Tucker typed.

"If he only had 2 bars, why is he bouncing off the walls?", Valerie typed.

"He might've had 10 rootbeers.", Tucker typed.

"Tucker! Are you crazy? He is going to crash and burn any second now from all that sugar. You know how the more root beer he has, the faster he burns out. You better hope he doesn't have to do anything 'important later'.", Gothgirl typed.

"I have to go guys. Bye, See you later.", Valerie typed.

Valerie logged off.

"Man, I feel so tired all of a sudden.", Danny typed.

10 minutes later….

"Man, that nap did me wonders. What happened you guys?", Danny typed.

"Tucker let you go on a sugar rush.", Sam typed.

"Oh, sounds like fun.", Danny typed.

"Yeah, it was pretty funny how you almost walked into the street. One second you are on the sidewalk, the next 5 steps away from the street.", Tucker typed.

"How is that funny? He could've died!", Sam typed.

"Yeah, what kind of friend are you?", Danny typed.

"An awesome one?", Tucker typed.

"You wish you were.", Danny typed.

Danny logged off. Sam logged off. Tucker logged off.

* * *

Danny logged on. Sam logged on. Tucker logged on.

"The story called "The Telltale Heart" that we read in Lancer's was creepy. I mean the guy said he wasn't crazy, but he cut the guy into pieces. Who does that? Crazy people of course. The video from Youtube was even creepier. I think I am going to have nightmares from it because it was so scary. How could Sam laugh at something like that?", Tucker typed.

"It wasn't that bad. Stop being such a crybaby, Tucker. I mean the guy was a little weird, but it was still a good story. I actually paid attention for once in Lancer's. The video was pretty good. I think it was a cool movie, especially the music in it. Anyway, Sam likes that kind of stuff, so it isn't weird that she laughed during the movie.", Danny typed.

"That was AWESOME! I loved that story. The video was even better than the story. I liked how the guy was getting all paranoid. I liked the concept of the story. I knew I was going to like it, when I found out Edgar Allen Poe wrote it. He was one of the best horror writers in his time when he was alive. I want to read the story again and again.", Sam typed.

"I'm glad you liked it.", Danny typed.

"Yeah, sure.", Tucker typed.

Danny logged off. Tucker logged off. Sam logged off.

* * *

Danny logged on. Tucker logged on. Sam logged on.

"Tucker, will you be my Valentine?", Danny typed.

"Of course, my handsome ghost boy.", Tucker typed.

"Do I want to know what happened?", Samantha typed.

"Probably not.", Tucker typed.

"Ok then, I won't ask.", Sam typed.

"*blushes* Sam, will you be my Valentine? My real one?", Danny typed.

"*blushes back* Ok. I have been meaning to tell you this. I love you, Danny.", Sam typed.

"Oh Sam, I have been meaning to tell you that as well. I am so glad that you are my Valentine.", Danny typed.

"And girlfriend.", Sam typed.

"And girlfriend. Wait, girlfriend? You want to be my girlfriend?", Danny typed.

"Of course I do Danny.", Sam typed.

"Finally, the lovebirds have finally confessed their love to each other.", Tucker typed.

"You are lucky that I'm at home Tucker, or else my boot would be up somewhere very painful.", Sam typed.

"She is so cute when she is threatening someone with her boots.", Danny typed.

"Guess what time it is?", Tucker typed.

"Random time?", Danny typed.

"You got it.", Tucker typed.

"Shout the first thing that comes to mind.", Danny typed.

"Meat.", Tucker typed.

"Sam.", Danny typed.

"Danny.", Sam typed.

"Umm. That's not that random. Ok, lets try to name as many fruits as we can.", Danny typed.

"Oranges.", Sam typed.

"Apples.", Tucker typed.

"Watermelon.", Danny typed.

"Honeydew", Sam typed.

"Peaches.", Tucker typed.

"Cherries.", Danny typed.

"Tangerines.", Sam typed.

"Pears.", Tucker typed.

"Mangoes.", Danny typed.

"Honeydews.", Sam typed.

"Cantaloupes.", Tucker typed.

"Bananas.", Danny typed.

"Grapes.", Sam typed.

"Raspberries.", Tucker typed.

"Blueberries.", Danny typed.

"Avocadoes.", Sam typed.

"Persimmons.", Tucker typed.

"and Tomatoes.", Danny typed.

"Tomatoes are not a fruit, they are a vegetable.", Tucker typed.

"No, you are wrong. Scientists have proven the tomato as a fruit.", Sam typed.

"Whatever.", Tucker typed.

Danny logged off. Tucker logged off. Sam logged off.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ok, some of these actually happened to me. The first one came from my imagination. The second happened to me. One of my friends is Sam, and I'm Danny. I was all like "Why is everyone getting haircuts?" Sadly, there was no Tucker in this one. The third is a mixture. I bought some chocolate, and I was saying some stupid stuff. I didn't almost walk into the street though. The fourth happened in English. I was Sam, and my friends were a mix of Danny, and Tucker. I was laughing throughout the whole video. After class, one of my friends asked if I was okay. The fifth happened during and after school. I was walking up to my friends and kept asking them if they would be my Valentine. I have about 5 now. And, the sixth came out of my imagination. I hope you enjoyed reading this.

**Smiley :) : ** Well that's all folks. Ha ha. Zinnia99 would appreciate it if you would leave reviews or PMs to let her know how she is doing.

**Smiley) Random Question of the DAY: ** What is your favorite/lucky number? (You can leave this in your review or in a PM.)


	2. Chapter 2

**:) :** Zinnia would like to apologize for the long wait, she has come across major writer's block. She has a new chapter for you guys though.

**:) :** Zinnia does not own Danny Phantom or its characters.

* * *

Danny logged on. Sam logged on. Tucker logged on.

"How were the finals for you guys?" Sam typed.

"They were pretty easy." Tucker typed.

"Yeah, the hardest was math; which wasn't that bad." Sam typed.

"How were they for you Danny?" Tucker typed.

"The Science was easy. The Math, and History were okay. The English was super hard because I never get to study and pay attention. The History was okay, but how do they expect us to remember stuff from 3 years ago, as well as stuff from this year? For the questions I didn't know it went like this:

Me (in class having no clue what the answer is): First I would look up and around the room. After, I would skip it, and finish the rest of the test that I did know. And after that, I would look at the questions before and after the one I skipped and then I would pick the letter I hadn't used for a while.

"Wow, you have wonderful test taking skills." Sam typed.

"Wait so you basically were like, 'Well I haven't used D for a little while; let's go with D.' " Tucker typed.

"Yeah, I didn't have another choice." Danny typed.

"Well, maybe you did well on the tests anyway." Sam typed.

"I doubt that." Danny typed.

"Yeah Sam, its Danny, he's hardly in class as it is." Tucker typed.

"At least there's no more tests for us." Sam typed.

"I guess that's a good thing." Danny typed.

"I'm just trying to be optimistic, which isn't even my job." Sam typed.

"Gee, thanks Tucker." Danny typed.

"You're welcome," Tucker typed.

"Okay you two, stop being sarcastic, that's my job." Sam typed.

"Fine," Danny typed.

"Okay," Tucker typed.

* * *

Danny logged on. Sam logged on. Tucker logged on.

"Tetslaff has it out for me." Tucker typed.

"Why do you say that?" Sam typed.

"She gave me a F for not running the whole time in class." Tucker typed.

"Well it can't be that bad." Danny typed.

"Yeah it is, I hacked into the school's grading system. I ended up with a D+." Tucker typed.

"That's what you get for not running. You deserve it, you meat eater. The meat slowed you down." Sam typed.

"Yes! I finally have a better grade than you." Danny typed.

Dash logged on.

"Hey, you geeks." Dash typed.

"What do you want Dash?" Danny typed.

"I heard that Foley got a bad grade from Tetslaff." Dash typed.

"What does that have to do with you?" Sam typed.

"I just wanted to congratulate Foley on his bad grade." Dash typed.

Dash logged off.

"Wow, Dash was a bigger jerk than usual." Tucker typed.

Tucker logged off. Sam logged off. Danny logged off.

* * *

Tucker logged on. Sam logged on. Danny logged on. Jazz logged on.

"Sam is so mean." Tucker typed.

"No, I'm not." Sam typed.

"What happened exactly?" Danny typed.

"Well Sam broke my PDA. I need to get a new one now." Tucker typed.

"You are ridiculous Tucker. I saw the whole thing." Jazz typed.

"See even Jazz agrees with me Tucker." Sam typed.

"I still have no idea what happened." Danny typed.

"This is what happened:

Jazz: *walking to Nasty Burger when I see Sam and Tucker*

Sam: You better run faster Tucker or you're as good as dead.

Tucker: It was an accident. *running*

Jazz: What happened Sam?

Sam: He dropped his burger on me. *angry look on face*

Jazz: That was you?

Sam: Yes. You better keep running Tucker.

Tucker: I didn't mean to. I can't keep running.

*Sam chases Tucker and shoves him to the ground*

Jazz: Aren't you overreacting a little bit Sam?

Sam: He went back and ordered another burger. He left his burger on me.

Jazz: Oh, in that case, you should carry on then.

Sam: Give me your PDA! Give it to me or I'm going to break it.

Tucker: Noooo! It's my baby!

Jazz: Just give it to her.

*Sam looking for the PDA*

Tucker: You're going to break it either way!

Sam: Not if you give it to me right now. You have until I count to three.

*Tucker trying to crawl away.*

Sam: 1…2…3… It's not in my hand Tucker. You know what that means.

*Sam grabs the PDA and steps on it.*

Tucker: You are a monster. Why does Danny go out with you? You are pure evil. You are so mean.

Sam: That's what you get, you didn't give it to me when I asked for it.

Jazz: I'm just going to go then. You guys have a nice day. Tucker, you do know you just got beat up by a girl right?

Tucker: Yeah *frown on face*

Sam: I'll buy you a new one next week." Jazz typed.

"Wow," Danny typed.

"This one is even better than the one that Sam broke. Thank you Sam, you're the best." Tucker typed.

"I know," Sam typed.

Tucker logged off. Sam logged off. Jazz logged off. Danny logged off.

* * *

Phantom logged on. Skulker logged on.

"Does anyone know what's wrong with the Box Ghost?" Skulker typed.

"I do," Phantom typed.

Ember logged on.

"Ugh. The Box Ghost won't stop bugging me about his stupid boxes. He's driving me crazy."

"I pulled an April Fool's prank on him." Phantom typed.

"Oh, that makes sense." Skulker typed.

"Why'd you do that Dipstick? He's just flying around the Ghost Zone whining about his stupid boxes." Ember typed.

"I wanted some fun." Phantom typed.

"How did you take his boxes away from him anyway?" Skulker typed.

"It happened like this…

*Box Ghost flying around abandoned factory filled with boxes.*

Phantom: Hmm. It's April Fool's Day, I should pull a prank on someone. Well the Box Ghost seems like a good target.

*Box Ghost leaves factory*

Phantom: Good, he's gone.

*Phantom uses the Fenton Crammer on the boxes and puts the boxes in a plastic bag for safe keeping*

*Phantom flies outside of factory to watch the Box Ghost's reaction*

Box Ghost: I'm back my precious boxes *looks around and sees no boxes*

Phantom: Haha. Look at his face. *laughs while flying away*

Box Ghost: Who could've done this crime against the all might Box Ghost?" Phantom typed.

"Whelp, that actually sounds funny. I will spare your pelt for one day because of this misfortune to the Box Ghost." Skulker typed.

"Yeah, I didn't think you had it in you, Dipstick. Turns out Mr. Goody- Two Shoes can have his fun moments." Ember typed.

"Thanks you guys. This doesn't change anything between us though." Phantom typed.

Phantom logged off. Skulker logged off. Ember logged off.

* * *

Danny logged on. Sam logged on. Tucker logged on.

"Guess what I did to Vlad." Danny typed.

"What did you do?" Sam typed.

"Yeah, dude, you probably made him mad." Tucker typed.

"Okay, he got mad, but it was so worth it." Danny typed.

"We're waiting." Sam typed.

"Danny: I think Vlad should get a cat *goes to pound and gets cat*" Danny typed.

"Wait, you actually got him a cat for real this time?" Sam typed.

"Yeah, and back to my story" Danny typed.

Danny: I think I should get a box with my dad's face on it. *mails box and then flies to Wisconsin*

*Doorbell rings*

Vlad: I wonder who that could be *looks down and sees package*

Phantom: I can't wait to see his face *while hiding behind a bush*

Vlad: Let's see what's in this box with Jack's face*getting angry*. *opens box and the cat jumps out.

Phantom: Well that wasn't supposed to happen

Vlad: When I get my hands on Daniel, I'm going to make sure he's a full ghost

Phantom: Haha *outside window watching the whole thing*

Vlad: There's a note too? Oh great, his name is Jack.

Phantom: Haha. This is hilarious." Danny typed.

"Was this for April Fool's Day?" Tucker typed.

"No, I got bored." Danny typed.

"That explains it." Sam typed.

Vlad logs on.

"That cat attacked me for the next 3 days." Vlad typed.

"Haha," Danny typed.

Vlad logged off. Danny logged off. Sam logged off. Tucker logged off.

* * *

Danny logged on. Sam logged on. Tucker logged on.

"Hey guys," Danny typed.

"Hi," Sam typed.

"How's it going?" Tucker typed.

"I've been thinking about making another account on here for you know who." Danny typed.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Sam typed.

"That sounds like fun." Tucker typed.

"I think I will." Danny typed.

Jack logged on. Maddie logged on.

"We've heard that Phantom has started using this chatroom." Maddie typed.

'Yeah, and he stole my fudge." Jack typed.

"Jack, you ate all your fudge last night." Maddie typed.

"Oh," Jack typed.

"Phantom hasn't gone on this chatroom. Maybe he goes on another one." Sam typed.

"Yeah, we'll tell you as soon as we hear anything." Danny typed.

Jack logged off. Maddie logged off.

"Well that was extremely close." Sam typed.

"I know." Danny typed.

"That was pretty awkward." Tucker typed.

"What are you going to do about Phantom going on here?' Sam typed.

"I guess I'll have to play it safe." Danny typed.

"Yeah, like you play it safe already." Tucker typed.

"Well, nobody's made the connection between Phantom and Fenton." Danny typed.

"That's just because everyone in this city is an idiot." Sam typed.

"That helps my self-esteem a lot." Danny typed.

Danny logged off. Sam logged off. Tucker logged off.

* * *

Dani logged on. Jazz logged on. Tucker logged on. Sam logged on. Danny logged on.

"Hi everyone, how's it going?" Dani typed.

"Good." Sam and Tucker typed.

"Guess what?" Jazz typed.

"Jazz, please don't do this again." Danny typed.

"What?" Sam typed.

"I get to live with the Fenton's." Dani typed.

"That's good." Tucker typed

"Yeah, I finally get to have a little sister. Well Danny's a close second with his screaming like a little girl." Jazz typed.

"How many times do I have to tell you that it was a gigantic spider?" Danny typed.

"You were standing on top of a chair in the kitchen. It wasn't even that big." Dani typed.

"How do you know about it? The only ones in the house were Jazz and myself." Danny typed.

"I wanted to have a little fun and prank Jazz. It looks like it worked, just on the wrong person." Dani typed.

"I love you even more Dani." Tucker typed.

"You fight ghosts, but are scared of spiders? Unbelieveable." Sam typed.

Sam logged off.

"I know." Jazz typed.

Jazz logged off. Tucker logged off.

"I'm sorry." Dani typed.

"Apology accepted." Danny typed.

Danny logged off.

"It was pretty funny though." Dani typed.

Dani logged off.

* * *

Dani logged on. Tucker logged on. Danny logged on.

"I had so much fun today at school." Dani typed.

"You're still in school?" Tucker typed.

"She has one week left." Danny typed.

"Oh." Tucker typed.

"What did you do that was so much fun?" Danny typed.

"We got to color after we took our tests." Dani typed.

"You colored?" Tucker typed.

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun." Dani typed.

"What did you color?" Danny typed.

"I colored an unicorn and a dragon. The unicorn was red and purple, and the dragon was black, purple, red, and green." Dani typed.

"That sounds like a pretty cool dragon typed." Tucker typed.

"Yeah, it was until I lost it. It got wet and I had to throw it away because it was ripping apart." Dani typed.

"Oh, I hope you feel better soon." Danny typed.

"It's okay, I got to play Hangman after." Dani typed.

"You played Hangman too?" Danny typed.

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun." Dani typed.

Dani logged off.

"Man, remember when we were young?" Tucker typed.

"What are you talking about we still are young last time I checked?" Danny typed.

"Clueless. I meant when we used to color and play Hangman." Tucker typed.

"We should that sometime." Danny typed.

"We'll lose our man statuses." Tucker typed.

"We don't have man statuses, so we can't lose them." Danny typed.

"We could pretend to have them." Tucker typed.

"You're right, but nobody can ever hear of this. Got it?" Danny typed.

"Yeah, I'll bring the crayons." Tucker typed.

Tucker logged off. Danny logged off.

* * *

**Zinnia: **Smiley is on vacation, but he'll be back soon. The following explain my ideas for the story's different conversations. This was going to be longer, but i got lazy. This met my goal of 2,000 words though. I hope you liked it. Please leave a review to tell me how this was. If you have any ideas or questions, feel free to leave them in a review or PM me.

1) We were taking our state's standardized tests at my school. The Science was so easy, History was in the middle, Math, let's just say I guessed on about half, and the English was pretty easy too. Of course, I switched it around for Danny since he's never in Lancer's class.  
2) For the P.E. grade its true, but in my defense, my P.E. teacher hates all of us. My grade averaged out to be a B for my semester grade. Thank goodness!  
3) My imagination ran loose.  
4)& 5) I thought about April Fool's Day and came up with these.  
6) I just came up with it because I wanted some chocolate.  
7) I wanted Dani to join the chatroom, so she came.  
8) Everyday after testing, we would color until everyone finished their testing. I actually never finished my dragon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Here is the next chapter. I hope you guys like this. I'm wrote this at 11:20 at night, so if it's terrible just let me know.

Disclaimer: I seriously don't own Danny Phantom. A lot of people say I look like Butch Hartman though. (Just kidding) I also don't own Firework by Katy Perry.

Thank you to the following people:

Reviews: princessbinas and a Guest (It would make it easier to thank you if you put a name instead of it being Guest)

Follows: 1eragon33, Dragonian Master, and princessbinas

Favorites: 1eragon33, Dragonian Master, and princessbinas

* * *

Danny logged in. Sam logged in. Tucker logged in.

"I just had the funniest flashback today." Danny typed.

"What is it?" Tucker typed.

"I can't wait to hear this." Sam typed.

"Okay, but it really is funny." Danny typed.

"Hurry up and tell us or Sam's going to break up with you." Tucker typed.

"I didn't say that, but please tell us before I kill you AND Tucker." Sam typed.

"Haha, she's going to kill you. Wait whaaaaaaaaaat?" Tucker typed.

"Okay, geesh. Remember the beginning of spring?" Danny typed.

"Yeah." Sam typed.

"Well that's when this took place:

It was during lunchtime when you made a suggestion.

Sam: We should eat outside. It looks beautiful outside, and it's a lot more peaceful than being in here.

Tucker: We have to eat OUTSIDE? Are you crazy? That's where trees and flowers are. AKA, vegetation. That's a terrible place to eat my beautiful meat. *while stroking his meat.*

Me: Well, it's not that bad of an idea. Let's go.

We walked outside to a place under a tree for some shade.

Sam: This looks like a good place to sit. *sets down her backpack and sits down.*

Tucker: Fine. You win. *sits down*

Me: Today's been a pretty good day.

Sam: It actually has been.

Tucker: You know, that reminds me of something. Dash hasn't even come after you today.

Sam: Tucker! You're going to jinx him. Can't you ever keep your big mouth shut? Just stuff your face with your disgusting meat.

Me: Dude! Are you trying to ruin the one normal and peaceful day that I've gotten for a long time. I thought you were my friend.

Tucker: Sorry?

Sam: Great. It looks like we have some company.

Dash starts walking over to us looking mad at usual.

Dash: I failed my English test again Fenturd! Get ready for your daily beating! *Bees start to leave the tree and surround him.

Me: It looks like you have some new friends Dash.

Dash: Oh my god. Bees! Bees! Get them away from me! *running from bees that keep following him*

Sam: Mother Nature, 1. Dash, 15 bee stings.

Tucker: He had it coming to him*laughs*

Danny: I told him he had some new friends.*Goes back to eating lunch." Danny typed.

"I remember that. That was so funny." Tucker typed.

Dash logged in.

"You know what's going to be funny? Pounding your face into your locker next year is going to be hilarious."

Bees logged in.

"Buzz…Buzzzzzzzzz…Buzzzzz." Bees typed. (Translation: Let's get him again. That was a lot of fun.)

Bees logged off.

"They're after me agaidvkbdhdsuovjdvfiosd."

Dash logged off.

"Well that was weird." Tucker typed.

"I don't think I like honey anymore." Danny typed.

"Mother Nature, 2. Dash, 0." Sam typed.

Danny logged off. Tucker logged off. Sam logged off.

* * *

Danny logged on. Dani logged on. Sam logged on. Tucker logged on.

"Hi." Dani typed.

"Hello." Sam typed.

"Hey." Tucker typed.

"What's up?" Danny typed.

"I think I have just seen the weirdest thing in my life." Dani typed.

"Is it bad?" Tucker typed.

"No, well I don't think so." Dani typed.

"Tell us." Danny typed.

"Okay, well I was just in the kitchen:

I just walked into the kitchen for a snack when I hear someone talking.

Jack: You look delicious. I could just eat you up.

I peek over the counter and see Jack on the ground talking to his fudge.

Jack: You are beautiful. I'll make sure nobody gets in between us. *Stroking fudge*

I leave the kitchen very awkwardly after seeing that." Dani typed.

"Did you know that your dad did that, Danny?" Sam typed.

"Uhh. No. Now that I know I feel uncomfortable." Danny typed.

"Dude, your dad my need a little help." Tucker typed.

"Weird, right?" Dani typed.

"Yes." Sam typed.

"Very." Tucker typed.

"Too weird." Danny typed.

"I never got my snack." Dani typed.

Danny logged off. Dani logged off. Sam logged off. Tucker logged off.

* * *

Sam logged in. Danny logged in. Tucker logged in.

"Hey, Sam did you have a favorite memory from this school year?" Tucker typed.

"I was wondering that too." Danny typed.

"Yes, if you must know." Sam typed.

"Well, tell us." Tucker typed.

"Fine." Sam typed

"Yay! Story time!" Danny typed.

"Anyways, it happened in the hallway towards the end of the year:

I was walking to my locker when I heard Paulina talking.

Paulina: The ghost boy is so cute. Did I tell you guys that he asked me out?

Random Girl: Really?

Paulina: *looks at me* Yeah, he did. He definitely would rather have me than the Goth freak.

Me: Actually, I'm pretty sure he doesn't like people who are shallow like you. Anyway, with all that make up on, you look scarier than the ghosts he fights every day. Why would he like you? You're just a shallow, spoiled, little witch who only cares about herself.

Paulina: Hmm. *Walks away really mad*" Sam typed.

"Wow." Danny typed.

"Man, I wish I could've seen it." Tucker typed.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Danny typed.

"You never asked." Sam typed.

"We always miss the good stuff Danny." Tucker typed.

"I wonder why Bad Luck Tuck." Danny typed.

"That's not nice." Tucker typed.

"It's true." Sam typed.

'Great, now it's Hate on Tucker Day!" Tucker typed.

Dani logged on.

"Really?" Dani typed.

"No." Sam typed.

"Oh." Dani typed.

Dani logged off. Sam logged off.

"That was pretty funny." Danny typed.

Danny logged off. Tucker logged off.

* * *

Tucker logged on. Sam logged on. Danny logged on. Dani logged on.

"That was the meanest thing you could've done Sam!" Tucker typed.

"What did she do?" Dani typed.

"This sounds pretty good. *gets some popcorn*" Danny typed.

"I didn't think that it really mattered." Sam typed.

"Please tell us. The suspense is killing us." Dani typed.

"Fine. I was walking with Sam to the Nasty Burger:

"Sam: Come on Tucker. You take forever to walk. See this is why meat isn't good for you.

Me: Don't you talk about my meat like that! *Looks at PDA*

Sam: Fine. *Walks over and grabs PDA*

Me: Sam! Give it back! *tries to get it back*

Sam: No. You don't need this. *Throws it into Nasty Burger dumpster.*

Me: How could you? *Runs and jumps into dumpster*

Sam: Are you seriously looking in the dumpster for your PDA?

Me: Yes. I wouldn't be if you hadn't thrown it in the first place.

Sam: I didn't throw it in. *Holds PDA*

Me: What did you throw then?

Sam: I threw away a piece of garbage. We have to keep the planet clean, you know.

Me: Why didn't you tell me?

Sam: I wanted to see what you would do." Tucker typed.

"It was pretty funny though." Sam typed.

"Tucker, that's pretty sad and that's coming from me." Dani typed.

"Dude. We need to get you a new interest. You went inside a dumpster for your PDA. That's almost as bad as Vlad with my mom." Danny typed.

"Whatever you guys are mean." Tucker typed.

Tucker logged off.

"That was kind of mean Sam." Danny typed.

"Yeah, but it was hilarious." Dani typed.

"That's why you're my favorite Dani." Sam typed.

"Hey! That's mean. Tucker's right. You are mean." Danny typed.

Danny logged off.

"Boys." Sam typed.

"Yup, boys." Dani typed.

* * *

Dani logged on. Sam logged on. Tucker logged on, Danny logged on.

"I have my first favorite song!" Dani said.

"Really? What is it?" Sam typed.

"I wonder what it is." Tucker typed.

"Don't you say it. You've sang that song a million times since you've heard it!" Danny typed.

"Firework by Katy Perry." Dani typed.

"Oh." Tucker typed.

"That's nice." Sam typed.

"She keeps singing wherever she goes." Danny typed.

"I heard it on the radio on the Fourth of July." Dani typed.

Dani logged off. Tucker logged off. Sam logged off.

* * *

1) This came from when my friends and I walked during lunch whenever we passed this certain bush, the bees would pop up right in front of our faces.  
2) My imagination  
3) My imagination  
4) This is actually kind of funny. I just got a new phone and I lost the Sim card. My mom said to check if I threw it away, so I checked our recycling bin, but to people driving by it looked like I was scavenging through it looking for cans.  
5) My sister had to sing Firework for something at school and I remembered it. I was trying to put something for Fourth of July.

**Author's Note:** I hope you guys liked it. I need 2 things from you guys. If you have any ideas or suggestions that I should put in the story, please PM me or leave a review. I'm running out of ideas, so I need you guys to send some. This is your story too. I will put almost anything that you suggest in the story, and I will have a shout out to you for that chapter for the idea. Second, I need you guys to submit some songs to me for the next chapter. The more, the merrier. Please leave a review to let me know if you liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: **Here's the next chapter for you guys. I've decided to make this a little longer than it was before. I hope you guys like it.

I would like to thank the following:

**Reviews:** momoboo and Inviso-Al (Guest)

**Follows**: Azorawing

**Favorites:** Azorawing

A special thank you goes to Inviso-Al (Guest) for their idea which will be in this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom. I also do not own

Get The Party Started by Pink, Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars, Man in the Mirror by Michael Jackson, Good Time by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen, Adorn (Remix) by Miguel, Lean on Me by Bill Withers, Troublemaker by Olly Murs ft. Flo Rida, Fireflies by Owl City, It Will Rain by Bruno Mars, Lego House by Ed Sheeran, and I Knew You were Trouble by Taylor Swift.

I do, however, own these ideas which I bought for free from my mind.

* * *

Danny logged on. Sam logged on. Tucker logged on.

"How's it going?" Sam typed.

"I'm doing pretty well." Tucker typed.

"Guess what time it is." Danny typed.

"What?" Sam typed.

"It's things everyone hates time isn't it?" Tucker typed.

"It is indeed, my good fellow Tucker. Sam, you start us off." Danny typed.

"Paulina," Sam typed.

"Tucker, you go next. We'll save the best for last." Danny typed.

"What do you mean the best for last? Anyways, the grass stuff Sam eats." Tucker typed.

"You'll regret that Tucker." Sam typed.

"Toast," Danny typed.

"Why do you hate toast so much?" Tucker typed.

"I have my reasons." Danny typed.

"Bright colors," Sam typed.

"Vegetables," Tucker typed.

"Dash," Danny typed.

"Meat," Sam typed.

"Hey, that's mean. Don't listen to her my precious meat *strokes meat that's in his hand*.Sam breaking my PDA is definitely on this." Tucker typed.

"Dan," Danny typed.

Dani logged on.

"What are you guys up to?" Dani typed.

"We're playing 'Things we hate'." Danny typed.

"Oh, let's all say this at the same time because I know we're all thinking it." Dani typed.

"Vlad," Sam, Danny, Tucker, and Dani typed.

"Well that wraps up this round of 'Things we hate'." Tucker typed.

Danny logged off. Sam logged off. Tucker logged off. Dani logged off.

* * *

Danny logged on. Sam logged on. Tucker logged on.

"Here's an update on Vlad and his cats." Danny typed.

"Was it really bad this time?" Tucker typed.

"I almost want to feel bad for Vlad. Almost." Sam typed.

"Okay, so this is what happened:

Me: *Flying to Vlad's house innocently*

Me: Well I should check up on the cats.

Vlad: Even cats have a better love life than me.

Me: *peeks through window* They are soooooo cute. *Sees cats cuddling next to each other*

Vlad: Here's your food you dreadful felines. *Sets food down*

Me: This is going to be fun. *Cats start walking toward Vlad*

Vlad: Owwww! Get off me! *Cats start to attack Vlad*

Me: Haha. *Flies away*" Danny typed.

"Dude, that's the funniest thing I've ever heard." Tucker typed.

Vlad logged on.

"Daniel, you will pay for thushd chd *Being mauled by cats in his lonely mansion*" Vlad typed.

Vlad logged off.

"I will pay for thushd chd? What is that?" Danny typed.

"Well, even cats hate Vlad." Sam typed.

Danny logged off. Sam logged off. Tucker logged off.

* * *

Danny logged on. Dani logged on. Sam logged on. Tucker logged on. Jazz logged on. Valerie logged on.

"Hey everybody, guess what time it is?" Tucker typed.

"It's Random Song Time! Everybody has to list 2 songs that they've heard this week. Dani starts us off." Danny typed.

"I heard the song Get the Party Started by Pink when I was shopping at the mall." Dani typed.

"That's not a bad song. I actually don't dislike it." Sam typed.

"That's one of my favorite songs." Valerie typed.

"Not what I usually listen too, but it's not too bad either." Jazz typed.

"Good song," Danny typed.

"I could sing it to you guys if you want me too since you guys like it so much. I like listening to that song." Tucker typed.

"Noooo," Sam typed.

"Okay, it's Sam's turn." Danny typed.

"When I was at home, I heard Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars from a car that was driving by." Sam typed.

"I love that song!" Dani typed.

"That song's pretty good." Valerie typed.

"That's a very good song. It helps girls feel more comfortable by being themselves." Jazz typed.

"It's okay I guess. It has a good moral though." Danny typed.

"It's fine." Tucker typed.

"Valerie, you're up." Danny typed.

"Okay, I heard Man in the Mirror by Michael Jackson on the radio in my dad's car." Valerie typed.

"I support that song. If we are going to try to help the world, we have to start with ourselves." Sam typed.

"I never heard of that song. I guess I'll look it up later." Dani typed.

"That's a nice song. It is one of my favorites." Jazz typed.

"That song sounds so sad, but it is good." Danny typed.

"I like that song too." Tucker typed.

"It's your turn Jazz." Danny typed.

"I heard Good Time by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen when I was walking home from school." Jazz typed.

"I don't really like that song. It's too upbeat for me." Sam typed.

"I love that song! It puts me in a good mood whenever I hear it." Dani typed.

"I don't really like that song either. I just don't like it." Valerie typed.

"I hate that song. It's not always a good time for me." Danny typed.

"The song's okay, but Carly Rae Jepsen is so cute. Do you think she''' go out with me." Tucker typed.

"I doubt it." Sam typed.

"Off topic," Danny typed.

"Whose turn is it now?" Tucker typed.

"Mine, I heard Adorn (Remix) by Miguel when I was fighting Skulker." Danny typed.

"What do you mean when you were fighting Skulker?" Valerie typed.

"Crud," Tucker typed.

"I'm Danny Phantom. Please don't kill me. I accidently went into my parent's Fenton portal and it turned me half-ghost. I didn't tell you because I was scared you were going to kill me. As for Cujo, he got loose and went to Axiom labs because he used to be a guard dog there." Danny typed.

"Okay. I forgive you." Valerie typed.

"That song's okay." Sam typed.

"I haven't heard that song." Dani typed.

"I haven't heard it." Jazz typed.

"That's a good song. It's one of my favorites." Valerie typed.

"Well, that song is pretty good I guess." Tucker typed.

"Tucker, it's your turn." Danny typed.

"I heard Lean on Me by Bill Withers when my dad put the radio on in the car." Tucker typed.

"That's a good song." Sam typed.

"I haven't heard it." Dani typed.

"I like listening to that song when I'm doing my homework." Jazz typed.

"It's a good song." Valerie typed.

"That song is pretty good." Danny typed.

"Time for your second song everyone." Tucker typed.

"I heard Troublemaker by Olly Murs ft. Flo Rida when I was listening to the radio." Sam typed.

"I heard that song! It's okay." Dani typed.

"I haven't heard of that." Jazz typed.

"That's a good song. I like it a lot." Valerie typed.

"I haven't heard it." Danny typed.

"I like that song-I mean it's okay." Tucker typed.

"I listened to Fireflies by Owl City on my phone." Dani typed.

"No comment." Sam typed.

"That's an interesting song, I guess." Jazz typed.

"It's okay." Valerie typed.

"I don't like that song. I don't even get it." Danny typed.

"No, you don't get it because you're clueless. Don't get those two mixed up. That song is pretty good." Tucker typed.

"It Will Rain by Bruno Mars came on when I was buying some books." Jazz typed.

"I have to go." Valerie typed.

Valerie logged off.

"That's a pretty good song." Sam typed.

"I haven't heard that yet." Dani typed.

"I think it's pretty depressing." Danny typed.

"I haven't heard it." Tucker typed.

"I heard a girl sing Lego House by Ed Sheeran when I was walking home from the movies." Danny typed.

"Does that count?" Sam typed.

"Did she sing the whole song and was she good?" Tucker typed.

"She sang the whole song and she was pretty good." Danny typed.

"Yeah, it counts." Tucker typed.

"I like that song, but I don't really know why." Sam typed.

"I love that song. It's in my top 25 favorite songs." Dani typed.

"That's a pretty good song." Tucker typed.

"Tucker, you're finishing this up." Danny typed.

"I listened to I Knew You were Trouble by Taylor Swift on my phone." Tucker typed.

"I'm not going to ask why that's on your phone." Danny typed.

"That song's not really that good to me." Sam typed.

"Taylor Swift is one of my favorite singers! I love that song." Dani typed.

"That's a good song." Jazz typed.

"That's a nice song." Danny typed.

"Well that's the end of Random Song Time." Tucker typed.

Tucker logged off. Danny logged off. Sam logged off. Jazz logged off. Dani logged off.

* * *

Phantom logged on. Skulker logged on.

"I will have your pelt on the end of my bed." Skulker typed.

"I have two things to tell you. One, that's gross. Two, do you really think I'll let you catch me?" Phantom typed.

"Well, I'll eventually have your pelt." Skulker typed.

"Remember what happened last week:

Me: *Flying to check if there were any ghosts loose*

You: Whelp, you will be my greatest catch! Nobody escapes the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter. *Launches missiles*

Me*Dodges all the missiles and shoots ectoblasts* How come I've escaped 255 times then?

You: It was just luck. This time will be different. *Launches net*

Me:*Dodged net and shoots ice at Skulker* Make that 256 times.

Skulker: You haven't seen the last of me! *Gets sucked into thermos*" Phantom typed.

"That doesn't prove anything. Everyone has bad days."Skulker typed.

"Yeah, but not 257 times in a row." Phantom typed.

"Wait, you said 256 times." Skulker typed.

"Turn around." Phantom typed.

"How'd you get he- *Gets sucked into thermos*" Skulker typed.

"That's just how things are. You say you'll have my pelt, I do my witty banter, we throw some attacks at each other, and then you end up in the thermos. Come on we've been over this 257 times, you should know this by now." Phantom typed.

Phantom logged off. Skulker logged off.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you guys liked this, and it came out longer than I thought it of this came from my imagination. That means my life is getting boring. I'm running out of ideas, so if you guys have any please leave them in a review or PM me. I want to be able to update more, but I don't have too many more ideas. Also, I would like to know how you guys liked this. Is there something you want more of? Was this actually funny? I like to get feedback because that lets me know if I need to fix something or to keep doing what I'm doing.


	5. Chapter 5

Danny logged on. Tucker logged on. Dani logged on.

"I hate my life sometimes." Danny typed.

"It can be so funny sometimes though." Tucker typed.

"For you maybe," Danny typed.

"What are you guys even talking about?" Dani typed.

"Danny got chased by some weird chick after he fought Skulker yesterday." Tucker typed.

"I think I might be scarred for life because of her. She was so creepy." Danny typed.

"What happened exactly?" Dani typed.

"The funniest thing that you have ever heard went like this:

Phantom: I finally caught Skulker. He's starting to get annoying.

Me: Let's go grab a burger then.

Some girl: OMG! You're Danny Phantom. I love you! Will you marry me?!

Me: Well, things have just gotten creepy, so I'll see you later Mr. Phantom sir. *Hides in bushes to see what happens next*

Phantom: I won't marry you.

Some girl: Well my name's Alexis, but you can call me Lexi. What are you doing today?

Phantom: I was going to go back to the Ghost Zone where I live.

Lexi: That sounds fun. Can I come with you?

Me: This is getting really funny.

Phantom: It's too dangerous. Can you please leave?

Lexi: If I'm quiet, can I spend the rest of the day with you?

Phantom: That's not really a good idea.

Lexi: Please!

Phantom: For 2 hours. That's it though. I might have to fight a ghost or something important.

Lexi: Yay! Random chatter.

Phantom: Okay… What do you want to do?

Lexi: Let's go to my house.

Phantom: Okay. *Frowns and starts to follow Lexi*

Me: I can't believe I'm getting all of this on video.

I then followed them to Lexi the creeper's house. I got into her room without them noticing because they weren't there. The whole room was Danny Phantom related. It was scary. There were pictures of Phantom everywhere. I then hid in the closet when I heard footsteps.

Lexi: What do you like to do for fun?

Phantom: I like to fly I guess. *Looks like he's about to go crazy*

Lexi: Do you like rope? *Gets up and picks up some rope*

Phantom: Why?

Lexi: I was asking because I was going to play a game with you. *Starts to tie Phantom with rope*

Phantom: What are you doing? *Tries to get free from rope*

Lexi: I didn't want you to leave, so I tied you up.

Phantom: Can you untie me?

Lexi: Nope: You also can't go intangible through it because it will electrocute you. *Smiles creepily

Phantom: Your 2 hours are up. Can you please untie me?

Lexi: I don't want you to leave, but if you must, let me show you something first. *Gets some scrapbook thing*

Phantom: Fine.

Lexi: Here look at this.

Phantom: Okay. *Looks at scrapbook thing and looks creeped out*

Lexi: Do you like it?

Me: I'm so lucky that I get to see what's in that book or else that wouldn't be cool.

Phantom: It's very nice. Can I leave now?

Lexi: Yes, a deal's a deal. *Unties Phantom*

Phantom: Thank you. *Flies away really quickly*

Lexi: I hope you can visit some time. *Leaves room*

Me: That was so funny.*Leaves house and heads to Danny's house*" Tucker typed.

"That was one of the scariest days of my life. I'd rather have spent the whole day with Vlad. Danny typed.

"I still can't believe that I was able to get the whole thing on video." Tucker typed.

"You have it on video! That's not cool Tucker. You should've saved me or something." Danny typed.

"You're the hero." Tucker typed.

"Can I see the video?" Dani typed.

"Okay. I'll send it to your email." Tucker typed.

"Okay. I got it. I'm going to watch it real quick." Dani typed.

"You know that you're evil, right?" Danny typed.

"I've been called a lot of things, but I don't recall being called evil before." Tucker typed.

"That was one of the funniest things that I have ever seen!" Dani typed.

"I know right." Tucker typed.

"I hate you so much." Danny typed.

Danny logged off.

"I love you too!" Tucker typed.

"I love you as much as you like toast." Dani typed.

"Nice one," Tucker typed.

Tucker logged off. Dani logged off.

* * *

Phantom logged on. The Box Ghost logged on.

"I, the all mighty and powerful Box Ghost, have found this chatroom to help spread my name to the world, so that I can be feared." The Box Ghost typed.

"Nobody is going to read this, but me. Nobody is ever going to fear you." Phantom typed.

"Well…I'll still be feared." The Box Ghost typed.

"You're not even close to being feared." Phantom typed.

"Says who?" The Box Ghost typed.

"Everyone," Phantom typed.

"One day I will be feared. Today's just not the day." The Box Ghost typed.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that. We _do _find you annoying if that will make you feel any better." Phantom typed.

"I'll take that. It's better than nothing I guess." The Box Ghost typed.

"Yeah, that's one thing that is true." Phantom typed.

"Are you going to suck me into the thermos?" The Box Ghost typed.

"Yeah, where are you?" Phantom typed.

"I'm in the box factory." The Box Ghost typed.

"Thanks, I'll be there soon." Phantom typed.

"Fine," The Box Ghost typed.

The Box Ghost logged off.

"That was easy." Phantom typed.

Phantom logged off.

* * *

Danny logged on. Dani logged on. Sam logged on. Tucker logged on.

"I hate him even more." Danny typed.

"I can only be on here for a second, but I want to say one thing. Who let her listen to that?" Sam typed.

Sam logged off.

"What happened?" Tucker typed.

"I have no idea what they're talking about." Dani typed.

"She is obsessed with Justin Bieber. She heard it on the radio, and she started to sing to his songs everywhere she went." Danny typed.

"That monstrous being has infected her with what they call Bieber Fever." Tucker typed.

"I know, I've been trying to get her to stop from listening to the songs, but she won't listen to me." Danny typed.

"What's so wrong with Justin? I love his music. It's awesome. My favorite songs from him are Baby, Boyfriend, Beauty and the Beat, As Long as you Love Me. Well, I'm going to go listen to some more music." Dani typed.

Dani logged off.

"She's too far gone. She even has more than one favorite song by him." Danny typed.

"Dude, we lost her to Justin Bieber. It must be the end of the world." Tucker typed.

Danny logged off. Tucker logged off.

* * *

"Danny logged on. Sam logged on. Tucker logged on.

"I can't believe that happened." Sam typed.

"What happened?" Tucker typed.

"Our date was terrible." Danny typed.

"Yes, it was one of the worst days of my life." Sam typed.

"Is Sam says it was that bad, then it must have been pretty bad." Tucker typed.

"It was. I can't forget it:

Me: *Goes to Sam's house to pick her up*

Sam: Good, you're here. Let's go.

Me:*Starts walking, but ghost sense goes off*

Sam: Okay, let's deal with this first.

Box Ghost: Beware, I'm the all mighty and powerful Box Ghost, ruler off all things boxed, cubed, and bubble wrapped.

Sam: Can we just get over this part? We have a date to get to.

Me: *Sucks him into thermos before he gets even more annoying* Now that that's done, let's go. *Starts walking again*

Sam: Where are we going?

Me: We're going to the movies, then dinner.

We arrived at the movies, but then my ghost sense goes off again. I go ghost, and start to fight him.

Skulker: Whelp, I've come for your assistance.

Me: What? Why do you need my help?

Skulker: I don't know what to do for my date with Ember.

Me: You're interrupting my date as it is. I can't help you.

Skulker: In that case then, you will have to be my gift to her.

Me: That's not a really good idea. *Shoots ectoblasts and hits Skulker's arm*

Skulker: It is to me *Shoots net*

Me: *Gets caught in net and gets electrocuted*

Sam: You have got to be kidding me. I just want to start my date already. *Sucks Skulker into thermos*

Me: Wow, you got that done really fast.

Sam: *Gets me out of net* Come on let's go to the movies.

Me: Great *Reads sign that says the movies were closed due to being damaged from a ghost attack*

Sam: Are you kidding me? Let's go to dinner.

Me: Okay. *Walks to restaurant where I have reservations*

We finally arrived at the restaurant and were seated. We ordered our food and talked to each other for a couple of minutes. The waiter was coming back with our soup when my ghost sense went off.

Me: Who is it now?

Sam: I think it's Cujo.

Me: How do you know? *Hears screams and growling*

Sam: Are you kidding me? *Soup is dripping off of her*

Me: Bad boy Cujo! You got us covered in our dinner. Let's just go home." Danny typed.

"That sounds pretty bad." Tucker typed.

"It was." Sam typed.

"I hope that doesn't happen again." Danny typed.

Danny logged off. Sam logged off. Tucker logged off.

* * *

Danny logged on. Sam logged on. Tucker logged on. Dani logged on. Jazz logged on.

"How did your GNO go?" Tucker typed.

"What's GNO stand for?" Dani typed.

"It stands for Girl's Night Out." Danny typed.

"Okay. It was really fun." Dani typed.

"It was actually pretty good." Sam typed.

"Yeah, after we left the house we went to a couple of places:

Me (Jazz): Let's go to the mall and go shopping first.

Sam: Do we have to go shopping?

Dani: We can go to our favorite stores together, so that everyone can get something they like.

Me: That's a good idea. Let's go to Sam's store first.

Dani: Okay, it's probably really cool.

Sam: Okay, it's this way *Leads us to the store*

When we got there, we actually weren't scared to go in. The store was called Dark Haven. It didn't look as scary as we thought it would be. It had books, clothes, and other things of the creepy sort. It was dark, but they had surprisingly peaceful music on. After Sam bought a book and a new shirt, we headed to Dani's store.

Dani: Yay! It's my turn. Let's go to my store.

Sam: Please tell me there's not too much pink in it.

Dani: Don't worry it doesn't have that much.

We soon arrived at Dani's store, Trendz. It looked quiet and empty inside. To Sam's amazement there wasn't a speck of pink in it.

Sam: There's no pink in here. I might have to come here myself.

Dani: Give me a couple of minutes. I want to buy a coupel of things.

Me: This actually is pretty nice.

Dani bought herself a black skirt with red stripes, a blue shirt with puppies on it, and a green headband.

Me: Off to my store now.

We arrived at my store which was a bookstore. It was called Book Central (**A/N: **I know, very original.)

Dani: I'm going to see if they have anything I like.

Sam: Me too.

Me: Okay.

We soon bought our books and left the mall. We then went to the movies to see the new action/horror movie that had just come out. It wasn't that scary, but it was really good.

Dani: I'm hungry. What about you guys?

Sam: I could go for some food too.

Me: Okay, there's this new place that opened up right out of town.

I drove us to the little diner. There wasn't a customer in sight. Well, that meant more room for us. We waited to be seated, and then looked at the menus that were given to us. Dani ordered a cheeseburger, fries, and a large triple chocolate caramel milkshake. Sam ordered a large salad with a soda. I ordered chicken strips and fries with a banana split.

Dani: That was so good.

Sam: It was.

Me: Well, how was today for you guys?

Dani: Good.

Sam: It went a lot better than I had thought.

I took Sam home, and then I drove home with Dani. It was 11:30 when we got home." Jazz typed.

"That sounds like so much fun." Tucker typed.

"It was." Dani typed.

"What did you guys do?" Sam typed.

"We had to do chores, and then after there were ghosts on the loose." Danny typed.

"Well, it looks like we had the better night." Jazz typed.

"Which means we are cooler than you guys." Dani typed.

"Yes, it does I guess." Tucker typed.

Danny logged off. Sam logged off. Tucker logged off. Jazz logged off. Dani logged off.

* * *

Danny logged on. Sam logged on. Tucker logged on. Dani logged on.

"Pay up." Danny typed.

"Never," Tucker typed.

"What are you two fighting about now?" Sam typed.

"They had a bet, and Tucker lost." Dani typed.

"What was the bet?" Sam typed.

"The bet was that if I ate more burgers than Tucker, he would give me one hundred dollars." Danny typed.

"There's no way that he could've eaten more than me." Tucker typed.

"I almost want to agree with Tucker." Sam typed.

"That must've been a lot of burgers." Dani typed.

"I ate 30 burgers. He cheated. There's no other way that he could've more than me." Tucker typed.

"I had 45 burgers." Danny typed.

"How could you guys eat all of that?" Sam typed.

"We're guys, we always find a way." Danny typed.

"Fine, I'll give you the money." Tucker typed.

"Finally, I thought I was going to have to get it myself." Danny typed.

"Pay up." Dani typed.

"What are you talking about? I had the bet with Tucker." Danny typed.

"Tucker, you didn't bet with Dani too did you?" Sam typed.

"I might've bet her that I would win." Tucker typed.

"How much do you owe her?" Danny typed.

"Fifty dollars," Tucker typed.

"You have a betting problem." Dani typed.

"I know," Tucker typed.

Danny logged off. Sam logged off. Tucker logged off. Dani logged off.

* * *

Danny logged on. Sam logged on. Tucker logged on. Dani logged on.

"Well that was definitely interesting to watch." Danny typed.

"I can't believe you never watched Naruto before that." Tucker typed.

"We can't all have be people with no lives like you." Sam typed.

"That was funny." Dani typed.

"Time for replay of what we watched last night with commentary added into it." Tucker typed.

"That would take us forever to do." Danny typed.

"We'll just break it up into parts then." Sam typed.

"Okay then. This is what happened when we watched Naruto:

Me: I loved it when Naruto is running with the paint and calls the other ninjas losers and wannabes.

Dani: My favorite part is when he's hiding behind the blanket and the ninjas run past him and don't see him, and then he laughs and says it was too easy, but then he gets caught by Iruka.

Danny: I can't believe I'm watching this.

Sam: Why are we watching this?

Me: My favorite part was when Naruto transformed into that girl.

Sam: Of course it was.

Dani: That's my Sexy Jutsu. That was so funny.

Danny: When Naruto did his Clone Jutsu, now that was funny.

Sam: I can't believe I'm letting you guys watch this." Tucker typed.

"What about we pick our favorite quotes from the show instead of this?" Dani typed.

"Okay," Danny typed.

"That's a pretty good idea." Tucker typed.

"Fine," Sam typed.

Danny logged off. Sam logged off. Tucker logged off. Dani logged off.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you liked this. The part with Naruto was princessbinas' idea if you were wondering. Everything else came from my own brain. I don't really have anything else to say except, I'm in need of more ideas. If you have any ideas, leave it in a review or PM me. Review to let me know how I did. Was this funny? Let me know. Is there something you want see more or less of? Let me know. That's what the review button is for. The 20th person to review (Has to have an account), gets a surprise.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Here's another chapter for you guys. It's only a day late, and I have a good reason. Monday was my dad's birthday, so I was busy. There's nothing else for me to say here, but I have something important to say at the bottom. I hope you guys like this.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom, or Harry Potter. The Harry Potter idea was 1eragon33's and the idea for Jack causing fudge ads to pop up, was princessbinas' as well as the Naruto idea. See, I really don't own anything.

* * *

Phantom logged on. Plasmius logged on.

"How's it going fruitloop?" Phantom typed.

"My name is not fruitloop." Plasmius typed.

"Righhhht and I'm not a boy." Phantom typed.

"Well then it seems that you are female then because last time I checked I wasn't a fruitloop." Plasmius typed.

"You still haven't answered my question." Phantom typed.

"My little badger, if you must know everything is how it usually is." Plasmius typed.

"Okay," Phantom typed.

"Why are you just saying okay? Aren't you wondering what my evil scheme to get rid of your dad, and to have your mom as my wife is?" Plasmius typed.

"You forgot about having me as your perfect son." Phantom typed.

"Oh yes, my dear boy, I did forget that part. Why aren't you worrying about my plan to have you as my son?" Plasmius typed.

"There's something that I know that you don't." Phantom typed.

'What is that?" Plasmius typed.

"I know that you are a crazed fruitloop that wants to kill my dad, marry my mom, and have me as your son. I also know that your plan won't work. You know that too, that's why you have your cat that I prescribed for you." Phantom typed.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not a fruitloop?" Plasmius typed.

"As many times that I tell you that you are. Here's a hint: I'm going to keep calling you that for the rest of your life, so you should be prepared to keep saying that you're not for the rest of your life." Phantom typed.

"My dear boy, we shall meet each other soon. By the way, Maddie and Jack said hello." Plasmius typed.

Plasmius typed.

"I should probably get him to go to a psychologist or Jazz. He's worse than I thought." Phantom typed.

Phantom logged off.

* * *

Danny logged on. Sam logged on. Tucker logged on. Jazz logged on. Dani logged on.

"Guess what time it is!" Danny typed.

"Is it Randomness Time?" Tucker typed.

"Why yes, my dear fellow you are correct." Danny typed.

"You guys have completely lost it." Sam typed.

"I thought they lost it a long time ago." Dani typed.

"That's a good one Dani." typed Jazz.

"Thanks, I'm learning new stuff every day." Dani typed.

"Well today the topic is: Sushi." Danny typed.

"Of all the things you could've picked to do this, you had to pick sushi?" Sam typed.

"Danny and I had sushi last week." Tucker typed.

"Of course you did." Jazz typed.

"Now, what do you guys think of sushi? Dani, you start us off." Danny typed.

"I haven't tasted sushi before, but from what I've heard it's raw fish. That sounds a little weird to me, but it doesn't sound too weird." Dani typed.

"The thought of sushi is disgusting to me. How can you just eat the fish raw? Fish are living creatures as well. That's almost as bad as eating meat." Sam typed.

"Sushi isn't that bad. I'll eat a couple pieces occasionally, but I won't eat a whole plate." Jazz typed.

"Sushi is soooooooooo delicious. I could eat it all day. It's almost as good as meat. I remember that one day that I put wasabi on Danny's sushi, and he was screaming for water. Funniest day of that week!" Tucker typed.

"That was you? Just wait until I get back at you. Sushi is so cool. It's rice rolled around fish. I find that so interesting. It tastes better than people give it credit for." Danny typed.

"Well that completes Randomness Time for today folks." Tucker typed.

Danny logged off. Tucker logged off. Sam logged off. Jazz logged off. Dani logged off.

* * *

Danny logged on. Sam logged on. Tucker logged on. Dani logged on.

"We're using my idea today! I feel so special." Dani typed.

"Yeah, you are special. That's for sure." Tucker typed.

"Tucker, stop saying mean things to yourself." Sam typed.

"What are you guys talking about?" Danny typed.

"Clueless…" Sam typed.

"Okay, we're going to tell each other what our favorite quotes from Naruto are." Danny typed.

"I'll start." Dani typed.

"I'm a little worried about this." Sam typed.

"I'm worried that I agree with you." Tucker typed.

"This was so funny to me: Naruto: HEY! LOOK AT ME! I'M A BOOGER!" Dani typed.

"She would be amused by that." Tucker typed.

"She has Danny's DNA which means he was amused by it too." Sam typed.

'I did not find that funny. Okay maybe a little." Danny typed.

"Okay, this is a part from the show that I found funny: Sasuke: *Thinking* We must attack him from a certain position and Naruto and I are in a perfect position. I'll attack from the inside and Naruto can attack from the outside.

Naruto: Hey Sasuke! I snuck in here to save you! How'd you like that move?

Kakashi: Naruto, you sneak up on your enemy, not your ally.

Sasuke: You are a complete loser! You're a shinobi, think carefully before you move!

Naruto: What's your problem?! You should be thanking me for coming in here to help you!

Sasuke: Naruto, if we're both inside...grrr...forget it! I've had it with your mistakes!

Naruto: And I've had it with your attitude! Believe it!" Sam typed.

"Let me guess why. It reminds you of us sometimes." Tucker typed.

"Exactly," Sam typed.

"This was funny to me: Hokage: So, you want your headband nice, but your photo which makes you look like a complete fool. Look at this picture, you can't even tell who it is!" Tucker typed.

"That part was so funny." Dani typed.

"Naruto is pretty funny. This was one of my favorite parts: Konohamaru: What's wrong? I thought you were gonna hit me, tough guy? Afraid because the Third Hokage is my grandfather? Naruto: I don't care if he's your grandmother! *Punches Konohamaru.* So believe it!" Danny typed.

"I thought we were sticking to my idea." Dani typed.

"It looks like we forgot." Tucker typed.

"Next time I'll forget your PDA in the street." Dani typed.

"That's my girl." Sam typed.

"How could you both be so evil?" Tucker typed.

"The world will never know." Danny typed.

Here's another quote that I liked: Naruto: AM I GOING TO SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE ON THE POT?!" Dani typed.

"Why do you always pick the weird ones?" Tucker typed.

"Because I can," Dani typed.

"Okay," Tucker typed.

"I'm going to go before you guys say any other weird parts." Sam typed.

Sam logged off.

I liked this part: Naruto: Excuse me, I gotta, you know. *Naruto turns to the camera and unzips his pants with a large smile and his eyes closed. Sakura hits Naruto over the head making him dizzy.* Sakura: Yeah right! Not in front of me you don't! What is this, a kennel? Go find a bush! *Naruto walks away dejectedly.*

Naruto: *Peeing off screen.* Wow, that was a lot! I wrote my whole name!" Tucker typed.

"You hypocrite!" Dani typed.

"She has a point there." Danny typed.

"I don't care." Tucker typed.

"Here's another part that I liked: Naruto: I was right! You are pathetic. You're nothing but a lousy little pervert! Jiraiya: I am not a little pervert. Naruto: Oh yeah? Then tell me, what are you?! Jiraiya: I'm a big one. Naruto: *Eyes twitching* Oh great...that makes all the difference." Danny typed.

"Wait, what's a pervert?" Dani typed.

"We'll tell you some day." Tucker typed.

"I get to go last. This was pretty funny: *Naruto farts in Kiba's face causing everyone but Kakashi to look in horror/shock/disgust/embarrassment at Naruto while Kiba over reacts due to his highly sensitive nose.* Kakashi: Who said Naruto had run out of gas?" Dani typed.

"You are a strange little girl." Tucker typed.

"I know." Dani typed.

"You guys are both pretty weird." Danny typed.

Danny logged off. Tucker logged off. Dani logged off.

* * *

Jazz logged on. Danny logged on. Tucker logged on. Sam logged on.

"Danny, you do know that you're a little bit like Harry Potter right?" Jazz typed.

"How dare you say such disgraceful things to me?" Danny typed.

"You both are teenagers, have special abilities, and have ot fight a crazy guy." Jazz typed.

"I'm cooler than him because I have ghost powers. My ghost powers are way cooler. I also don't sleep under a staircase, and at least the crazy guy that's after me has a nose." Danny typed.

"He's cooler than you Danny. His magical powers are way cooler than your ghost powers. He also killed a giant killer snake." Sam typed.

"See, Sam agrees with me." Jazz typed.

"Well, you both are wrong." Danny typed.

Dani logged on.

"I see you guys are talking about Harry Potter. He's way cooler than you Danny. You just have to face the facts that he is." Dani typed.

Dani logged off.

"That doesn't mean anything." Danny typed.

"Why are you guys talking about this in the first place?" Tucker typed.

"We're talking about it because we can. Why aren't you talking about it?" Sam typed.

"I'm not weird like you guys." Tucker typed.

"You're the weirdest out of all of us." Jazz typed.

Danny logged off. Sam logged off. Jazz logged off. Tucker logged off.

* * *

Danny logged on. Sam logged on. Tucker logged on. Dani logged on. Jack logged on.

"Hey kids, how's it going?" Jack typed.

"Hi Dad," Danny typed.

"We're doing fine." Sam typed.

"Do you guys know what this fudge button does?" Jack typed.

"It's just an ad. Don't touch it or it might mess up your computer." Tucker typed.

"Okay, but it looks so tempting." Jack typed.

"How was your fudge that Mom made yesterday?" Dani typed.

"It was delicious." Jack typed.

"That's wonderful." Sam typed.

"Are there fudge ads popping up on your computers?" Danny typed.

"Yes," Sam, Dani, and Tucker typed,

"What happened? It was fine a minute ago." Danny typed.

"It looks like the chatroom might be broken temporarily. I could probably fix it, but I would have to know what happened to it first." Tucker typed.

"Oops," Jack typed.

"Did you press that fudge button dad?" Danny typed.

"It looked so delicious. It was fudge. I love fudge so much." Jack typed.

"It looks like you broke the chatroom temporarily." Sam typed.

"These fudge ads keep popping up. It's going to take me longer than I thought to fix this." Tucker typed.

"We learned something today." Dani typed.

"What?" Danny typed.

"Don't press fudge ads or else you'll break the chatroom and have fudge ads from all around the world popping up." Dani typed.

Danny logged off. Sam logged off. Tucker logged off. Dani logged off. Jack logged off.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thank you guys for reading this. Let me know how it was in a review or PM. If you have any ideas for the story let me know. Here comes the important stuff.

**_Read the stuff below if you really like this story. Read!_**

I start school next Wednesday, so I most likely won't have the chapter up until next Saturday because I'll be busy getting ready for school. If you guys send me enough ideas for a chapter, then I will have it up next Tuesday. If I get about 8 ideas, then there will be a chapter. The story is based on ideas, so if I get a lot of ideas, there will be a longer chapter.

Also, the 10th chapter will be coming rather soon. Most of you are probably wondering when Danny's parents are going to find out his secret. If not, well then, you should. You guys get to decide what happens. Send in your ideas for what you guys want to happen. I will try to fit in as many ideas as I can.


End file.
